Herbalism
Herbalism provides a series of benefits tied to food items in the minecraft universe, including improved healing from some food, extra effects on seeds, and improved harvesting on every kind of plant, including mushrooms. Active Abilities Green Terra :Right-clicking while holding a hoe activates Green Terra. :Effects while activated: *Chance to get 3x drops from harvesting plants. *100% chance to convert the following blocks as long as you have seeds in your inventory by left-clicking the blocks: **Cobblestone into Mossy Cobblestone **Stone Brick into Mossy Stone Brick **Dirt into Grass Passive Abilities These abilities were left empty. Green Thumb :A passive ability that turns blocks into their plant-related counterparts. :Green Thumb is triggered by right-clicking the blocks listed below while holding seeds , however it has a low trigger chance unlike Green Terra, and the seeds will be consumed even if it fails. :When successful, using Seeds on: *Cobblestone turns it into Mossy Cobblestone *Smooth Stone Brick turns it into Mossy Stone Brick *Dirt turns it into Grass Block : Instant Wheat-Regrowth :When harvesting fully-grown wheat, there is a chance for the player to instantly re-plant the wheat.The growth stage of the planted wheat is based on Herbalism level. This skill does not require seeds to trigger, nor will it consume the seeds in inventory. : Farmer's Diet :This passive skill increases the amount of hunger herbalism foods restore as your Herbalism level increases. Farmer's Diet is similar to the healing effect herbalism gave pre- 1.8. Experience Table This chart details the amount of experience gained from harvesting the respective crops. Training Punching Cactus Cactus can be used as a quick method of training herbalism as well. All you must do is punch the cactus and gain exp. Just as you would the sugarcane training method below. Sugar Cane Farm A simple and effective way to train your herbalism is to make a huge farm, with long lines of sugarcane. The most effective part is that you can sprint through the sugarcane while breaking, and still gain xp. Wheat Farm For the wheat farm, you do the same for the SugarCane Farm. Make long lines of wheat, and once fully grown, sprint through them while harvesting. Mushroom Hunting The most effective farming is Mushrooms (as of 1.3.2). A quick way, but somewhat dangerous, is to journey into the Nether. Mushrooms often grow in groups in the Nether, creating patches that you can harvest for some XP.. Be careful for ghasts and Zombie Pigman. Flower Hunting A very quick way to gain levels fast, is to flower hunt. This quick method doesn't require any preparation, as you will be running around and breaking flowers. Flowers yield the second highest experience (100 xp) after mushrooms (150 xp). This makes them an effective way to gain fast herbalism xp, because flowers are more common than mushrooms. Go into a dark cave and place and break mushrooms if its not diabled ''- allagater45 - August 17, 2012 (UTC)TheOriginalRexagon'' If resources allow, a more effective way is to use bonemeal instead of running around. Trivia *When harvesting sugarcane you get 30 exp per section. Breaking the top then the middle then the bottom yeilds 90 xp total; Breaking the middle section which automatically breaks the top section, still grants 60 xp. If the bottom is recently planted, you will receive no xp for that section. (as of 1.2.5) Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Gathering